


Beware Birds Bearing Notes of Death

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction, Het, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courage comes in all forms, but it's courage, just the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware Birds Bearing Notes of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Angst  
> A/N: Originally written for Round 3, Challenge 12 of dramione_ldws's The Saving Private Ryan Challenge on Live Journal where the drabble must be set during war and the theme is courage.

Hermione wasn't sure how the owl found her. But, as she exited the tent, it called to her from its perch on a low branch and held out its leg to her. She removed the parchment attached.

 _I must see you._

That was all that the note said. A small key fell from it. She yawned and bent to retrieve it. The moment her hand closed round it, she felt a familiar tug behind her navel. She landed in a tangle of arms and legs somewhere deep in a forest. She scrambled for the wand in her pocket and was relieved to find it still there.

"I actually thought it would be more difficult than this."

She recognised the voice immediately—Malfoy—and went instantly on the defensive. "I just woke up you cheeky prat. Forgive me for not being on my best game."

"Be glad it was me. If the Dark Lord had sent you that bird, you'd be dead now."

Okay, he had a point—one she hated to concede—but a point, nonetheless. "I assume you didn't bring me out here to tell me to watch out for birds bearing notes of death." She noted the somber look that crossed his face.

"No. It wasn't supposed to be this way, you know? I've heard the stories for as long as I can remember. The Dark Lord will rise again, and we'll be ready to serve him, and all our dreams for this wizarding world will be realised. Just you wait, Draco, Father would say, just you wait. There will be riches beyond your wildest expectation. Our loyalty will be honoured above all others." He snorted in contempt. "Rubbish."

"You can still join us," she whispered. "It doesn't have to—"

"You're going to lose, Hermione. His power—it's growing faster than you can imagine. I've seen things—well, I've seen things I never hope to see again. But what chance do you have against a force that strong?"

"Is that why you brought me here?"

"I wanted to tell you to run away. To go as far and as fast as you can… before it's too late."

She noted the desperation in his voice. However misguided his deeds, they were well intentioned. "You came to save me?"

"For what little good it's done. I didn't think you'd listen. Too damned stubborn for your own good, that's what you are."

"Perhaps. But I believe in what we're fighting for. Can you say the same?"

He snorted at the ground in frustration. "I believe in surviving, Hermione. The Portkey will take you back."

She realised then, what he had risked by warning her. If his actions were discovered, he would be branded traitor and the punishment would most certainly be death. "Thank you," she whispered as he walked away.

He looked back over his shoulder. "Granger, one final piece of advice."

"Yes?"

"Beware of birds bearing notes of death."

Cheeky prat.

____spacer____


End file.
